Bésame bajo el muérdago
by CrisalidaCriptica
Summary: Navidad puede darte el mejor de los regalos y no siempre necesita envoltorio. One-shot navideño. Feliz navidad!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos aunque más quisiera yo (por más que pido un Edward o un Jazz para navidad, estos nunca llegan u_u). Todos los personajes son creaciones de la gran Stephenie Meyer, yo a lo mucho solo juego con ellos moviendo los hilos que los convierten en mis marionetas y claro, la trama me pertenece únicamente a mí…**

**Summary: Navidad puede darte el mejor de los regalos y no siempre necesita envoltorio.**

* * *

**Bésame bajo el muérdago**

* * *

El pasillo estaba totalmente adornado de rojo, verde y dorado. Renos, santas y cintas multicolores conformaban la decoración perfecta para estas fechas. Esa era la razón por lo que adoraba navidad. El orfanato se volvía un ligar maravilloso.

Hace cuatro años que vivía aquí. La muerte de la abuela Marie se dio cuando yo tenía trece años y al ser ella mi única tutora y sin otro familiar conocido que se pudiera hacer cargo de mí, llegue a parar al orfanato estatal de Forks, un pueblito muy pequeño en el Noroeste de Washington.

Todos dicen que un orfanato es un lugar horrible y yo lo creía así al principio. Este lugar es diferente, somos muy pocos los que habitamos en el y con la ayuda de la familia Cullen llegaron a construir un lugar maravilloso para nosotros. Desde que llegaron los Cullen las cosas han mejorado, siempre están prestando su ayuda en todo tanto monetaria como afectuosamente, sobre todo Esme quien sin duda nos trataba como a sus propios hijos.

Una rápida Alice pasó frente mí cargando otra caja de adornos

– Alice, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? –cuestione. Si fuera por ella nos adornaría hasta a nosotros mismos.

– Aún falta el muérdago Bella – respondió lanzando extrañas miraditas.

Los colores me subieron al rostro pero decidí ignorar su comentario y comencé a ayudarla a colocar el muérdago. Alice lleno la casa de el pues según ella, "solo le daba una ayudita al destino". ¿De qué hablaba?... No tengo ni la menor idea. Así era Alice, no hay que comprenderla sino quererla.

Luego de decorar la casa ayude a la señora Cope y Esme en la cocina. Un delicioso pavo bañado en una salsa de arándanos encabezaba el menú principal junto al puré de manzanas con papas salteadas favorito de Esme. Sí, los Cullen siempre pasaban la navidad con nosotros.

Termine de poner la mesa absorta en mi trabajo para cuando él entro al cuarto. Vestía una camisa negra y un vaquero oscuro, con el cabello tan despeinado como siempre lo llevaba. Sus hermosos ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas frente al sol. Edward, era el hermano de Alice, uno más de los Cullen. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi mi corazón revoloteo como un colibrí.

- Hola, Bella – saludo con una sonrisa torcida sacándome de mis pensamientos. Sólo entonces note que me quede como boba mirándolo.

- Hola – respondí sonrojada y desvíe la mirada avergonzada, para ese entonces debía de estar con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate.

- Cariño, ¿Me ayudas a llevar las castañas? –pregunto, Esme desde la cocina. Si no fuera por ella de seguro terminaba haciendo una idiotez. Gustaba mucho de Edward y el tenerlo cerca me hacia cometer errores con más frecuencia de lo común. Y lo más seguro era que terminara rompiendo el juego de vasos de Esme o lanzando los cubiertos por la ventana si llegaba a tropezar. Aliviada y Con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpas, partí a la cocina.

La cena estaba servida y nos dispusimos a sentarnos. Obviamente Alice hizo de las suyas sentándome en frente de Edward para mi peor suplicio. Tuvimos una hermosa cena de navidad, algo incomoda por mi parte, pero aún así una bella cena. Claro, hasta que Edward quiso ayudarme con las copas.

Veníamos de vuelta de la cocina atravesando el medio punto entre ella y la sala, estaba por cantar victoria ya que no había matado a nadie en el proceso, cuando a Alice se le ocurrió hablar.

- Edward, tendrás que besar a Bella, es tradición. –comento con una sonrisa triunfante apuntando el muérdago, en cuanto a mi solo lo miraba a él incrédulamente. Edward volteo la mirada y respondió.

- Es… Bella. ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría besarla?. –No podía quedarme a ver cómo me rechazaba. Salí huyendo con lágrimas en los ojos ya que tenía razón, ¿Por qué le habría de gustar a alguien como él? ¡Era absurdo!

Me encontraba en el bosque viendo una corona de muérdago que colgaba de la copa de un gran árbol adornado por Alice cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Al voltear, me encontré con el rostro de Edward.

- Lamentó lo del muérdago. –dijo- No quería obligarte… solo… yo… tampoco quise que sonara así. Lo siento mucho –dijo jalándose los cabellos. Nunca le había visto tan nervioso- …Está bien - dijo ya exasperado al no obtener respuesta alguna- Yo… No quería que... Nuestro primer beso fuera así Bella.

- ¿Qué?-pregunte atónita

- Me gustas Bella. Me gustas y mucho, no quise arruinarlo. En verdad lo siento - confeso con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

- Que tú… ¿Tú qué? –no lo entendía, por qué él querría... por qué se interesaría en mí. Soy tan insignificante a su lado. Él merecía algo mucho mejor… "_¡Responde algo, Bella!",_ urgió mi mente a la vez que Edward se ponía de pie

- Ven aquí Bella –dijo a la vez que se acercaba al gran árbol decorado. Extendió su mano hasta a mí y con la mirada y una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro apunto al muérdago que pendía sobre nosotros- Bésame bajo el muérdago- pidió con una tierna y brillosa mirada.

Temerosa me acerque hasta él y me dejé tomar de la mano para acercarnos más hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron. Coloco su mano en mi cara y repartió pequeños besos en mis mejillas, frente y nariz. Dándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas acerco sus labios lentamente a los míos. El primer rose… el sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos fue delirante. Imaginen cómo fue luego. Con su húmeda lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso; yo por mi parte entre abrí mis labios gustosa para dar bienvenida a su cálida lengua. Sentí mis piernas de gelatina ya que sus labios eran totalmente gloriosos, y así, con la calidez de nuestros labios nos dejamos sumergir en una mágica danza del la cual no planeábamos salir…

* * *

**Un pequeño one-shot de navidad. Tenía esta idea en mi cabeza y no quise desperdiciarla.  
**

**De seguro muchas pidieron un Edward para navidad (yo me conformo con uno de cartón^^), ¿será que santa nos obsequiara siquiera un beso? No necesitamos muérdago.**

**Beteado por mi mavillosa beta, Awen Granger.  
**

**Feliz navidad a todos y un prospero Año Nuevo**

**_Todo es posible, mayormente depende de ti…_**

**_No muerdo, así que animense a comentar ^^_**

**Atte.: Crisálida Críptica**


End file.
